Yells, Threats, and BEARS!
Title: Yells, and Threats, and BEARS oh my! Players: Heather O'Leary, Elizabeth Maxwell, Ham Tyler, Juliet Parrish, and Angelica Location: California Woods (Location not exactly known) Synopsis: Trying to get Julie to get herself fixed is always a problem… and the camp gets a visit from a, well, local LOG BEGINS Ham Tyler's voice is heard locally only, "Has Angelica fixed everyone up enough to move, yet?" INSIDE SKY FIGHTER: Juliet Parrish frowns softly as she hears the call over the radio, and with some difficulty, and taking the blanket to wrap around her shoulders, she stands. Juliet Parrish says, "I think so...is everyone ready to go? Only Liz and I are inside..." Ham Tyler says, "Julie, Has Angelica looked at *your* wounds? She still does need to, or you do, look at mine." Juliet Parrish says, "I'm coming to look at yours. Sit down, shut up, I'll be there in a minute." Angelica is up against the tree she fell asleep on, for the moment. She glances up at the radio messages, and pulls her own out very gingerly. Heather O'Leary remains sleeping under her blanket, not realizing the whole night has passed. Angelica says, "if you get me fixed up, I can probably help. I'll need to show you what to set the stuff I brought, probably, shouldn't be too hard though, the default markings should work..." Juliet Parrish says, "You sit down too, I'm coming." Ham Tyler is half up a tree, watching the camp, and the surrounding forest. Angelica says, "I took care of Heather's burns..." INSIDE SKY FIGHTER: Juliet Parrish looks to Liz, smirking faintly. "My work is never done...make sure everything we need, and every one, is off here, would you?" Ham Tyler sighs, "You never answered the Question, Juliet Parrish." Formal, ain't he? "Have *your* wounds been looked at? Beyond the bandaging and cream stuff O'Leary put on you?" INSIDE SKY FIGHTER: Elizabeth Maxwell glances about. "We already have. They're all outside. I've been packing the stuff all of yesterday." INSIDE SKY FIGHTER: Juliet Parrish nods slightly, turning to move towards the door, and out of the skyfighter. She mutters to herself as Ham continues. Stepping down out of the skyfighter carefully, Juliet scans the area, frowning softly before looking up. "Tyler, get down here," she snaps softly before moving over towards Angelica. Ham Tyler says simply, "I'll be down... *after* Angelica is fixed up, and she takes a look at your wounds." Juliet Parrish rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "Fine, stay up there," she retorts, before smiling faintly at Angelica. "Not feeling so hot, hmm?" Angelica glances up a little bit. "Aside from what Ryan did, I haven't been looked at... I managed to get from the ship, to here. I'm not going to claim that I can make it all the way on a long hike, however." Elizabeth Maxwell slips over towards Heather and her blanket, biting her lip softly and slipping over to her. Juliet Parrish chuckles softly, nodding. "So what is it you have to show me?" she wonders, pulling the blanket a little more tightly around her shoulders. Ham Tyler frowns, "Julie. If you don't get fixed up, you'll slow us down when we leave. You get healed up, or so help me, I'll carry your ass all the way to the ranch." Yup, all 300 miles. Heather O'Leary whimpers softly in her sleep. Damned noisy people. She rolls over, than sits up suddenly, having rolled onto her burn. Angelica offers out two small instruments, holding one up. "This one's the sterilizer... it has to be run first over everything, to make sure an infection isn't sealed in... The other one is the regenerator. The markings on the dials have a 'default' listing... the listing to use on a human is written on a piece of tape next to it." "I'm fine, Tyler, stop being such an ass," Juliet calls back, without shifting her attention from Angelica. She nods slightly, reaching to take the equipment. "Alright...where were you hit?" Angelica sighs, and slips her pants slightly down, and her shirt up, wincing. This exposes two spots where there her fake skin has been slit open at burn marks, exposing holes in her thick green hide beneath. Ham Tyler drops from the tree, "Bullshit Doctor. You know damned good and well you are not 'Fine'." He starts to walk over to Julie, annoyance clear on his face, "I'm sick of you pulling this crap every time. If I have to carry you, or Ryan does, because you are too injured to walk, you will slow us down... And if we are trying to escape the Visitors, you'll either be left behind, and captured..." not that Ham would allow that, "Or slow us down enough that they get us all." He glances at Angelica, and frowns slightly at her wounds, than says, "As soon as you use those contraptions on her, she will use them on you. Consider this a mutiny if you like, but we aren't leaving until you are fixed up." Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arms around Heather quickly, trying to roll her back off her burn. "Oh... honey..." Heather O'Leary hugs back, and than looks around, "We... We haven't left yet?" She bites her lip, and checks the time, as best she can, "Either they aren't looking for us, or they haven't gotten this far yet." She finds both things hard to believe, unless the Lizards are doing a ground search. Juliet Parrish winces, presumably for Angelica, as she sees the burns. "Relax, we'll have this taken care of in a minute," she assures the 'woman', switching on the sterilizer, moving it over Angelica's wounds. She ignores Tyler as she does so, but as soon as it's done, she switches it off, and hands the regenerator back to Angelica with a tight smile, "Just a minute." she murmurs before straightening, and turning back to face Ham. "Bite me, Tyler. For once, you'll damned well do as you're told, not bully everyone else into doing what you want. I am sick and tired of everyone thinking they can push me around, bully me into doing what they feel is best. You, Chiang, Bates, I'm tired of it." OH, she's mad, her cheeks a bright shade of red and her eyes glitter dangerously. "If you so much as look like you're going to touch me, I swear to God I will break your balls. Got it?" Angelica nods a little bit at that, then shakes her head and sighs at the arguing. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little at Heather and shakes her head. "We haven't been able to..." She glances over. "Julie had to rest before coming out here, she's only awake now because she woke up while I was putting a blanket over her." Ham Tyler's voice drops low, and sounds slightly dangerous, "You can try." His voice regains its former sound and decibel, "Dammit woman. You are a doctor! We've had this talk how many times? No. You know what, fine, you want to blow your life away... Here." He pulls out his pistol, and sets it on the ground next to Julie, "I don't care what issues you are having with Bates or Chiang, but, you have two choices, blow my head off, or get healed." Heather O'Leary frowns at the fight and pushes herself to her feet, "Would you two stop acting like fucking kindergartners? I've seen 5 year old's act better than you two. I don't give a flying flip what either one of your issues are, but if both of you don't stop acting like babies, I'll stun ya both, and have Angel heal you up, before waking you up. Is that clear?" Her voice rises in level, until the three words are shouted at the top of her lungs. Juliet Parrish just can't win. She's still got the echoes from her earlier dream reverberating in her mind, and now both Ham and Heather are doing precisely what she said she was sick of. She simply shakes her head, turning back to drop to a crouch beside Angelica, reaching to take the second device, and begin using it. She doesn't say a word, to either of them, ignoring Ham's dropped weapon as well. Ham Tyler picks up the pistol, and smiles, "Thanks for the support, Heather..." Is all he says. Elizabeth Maxwell says nothing at Heather's comment, but in indication of her opinion on it, she pulls the laser pistol out, checks that it's on stun, and offers it to Heather, before seeing Julie quiet down. Heather O'Leary walks slowly, not caring about her lack of covering, since she still only has the Jacket and panties. She gets up to Ham, and says simply, "I was not supporting you." her left hand clenches into a fist, and pow, it heads for Ham's gut. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Ham Tyler with Martial Arts Punch and hits! DAMAGE: 4 Juliet Parrish doesn't say a word, and for all the reaction she gives to the scene taking place only a few feet behind her, it might as well not be happening in her world. She simply continues to work on Angelica in silence. MEDICAL: Juliet Parrish attempts to heal Angelica and is able to heal them a little. Ham Tyler is smacked in the gut, and doubles over. "Alright... Fine. Be the bitch..." He sits down, and waits for Angel to be all better, before making sure Julie gets healed. Juliet Parrish extends the disinfector, and regenerator, back over to Angelica, before she lifts her shirt, without a word. With the blanket still around her shoulders, whatever the wounds may be are hidden from the others, except Angelica. Angelica watches Julie and nods at the work. "Yeah, that's right..." She tries not to squirm, nodding to her. Heather O'Leary draws her foot back, tempted to kick Ham, than shakes her head, and moves over to Julie, kneeling down, "Something I can do to help?" Juliet Parrish is quiet for a moment before nodding slightly. "Yes," she agrees, before flat-looking eyes shift to take in Heather for a moment. "You can leave me alone." There is no inflection to her voice, lacking any personality or emotion. A simple request, given by someone lacking emotional ties to the addressee. Ham Tyler smirks, but remains quiet. Heather O'Leary sighs, "Julie...." She looks over towards Elizabeth, and sighs, than she whispers something to Julie. Heather O'Leary mutters to Juliet Parrish, "You know that I only want to keep her safe... I need your help, and everyone's help to do that... Please, if not for yourself, than for Elizabeth... Let Angelica fix your wounds, at least a little. Please?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head at all of it. Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow slightly in that tell-tale 'Spock' way before glancing down to the instruments she'd handed back to Angelica, and was waiting to have used. She doesn't say a word, simply turning her attention back to watch what Angelica does, silently dismissing Heather, it seems. Easy to switch now, as far as she's concerned. Ham Tyler's eyes narrow, watching to see if Angel works on Julie, but damned blanket. Angelica nods to Julie, picking the instruments back up. "Take the blanket off please, I'll be quick about this. Fixing it will take less time than arguing about it did, for certain..." Juliet Parrish curls her hands into a fist as yet -another- person gets in on the market of 'told you so' jabs, but silently reaches up to take the blanket off. Heather O'Leary sighs, very softly, "Fine.... Ignore me, if you want." She kills someone for Julie, and all she gets is 'a look'. She moves to Elizabeth, sits down, and shakes her head. She makes a point of pulling her Laser Sidearm out of the bag of her weapons, and looking it over. Checking the power pack, checking for dirt and the like. Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arms quietly around Heather, just watching for now. Ham Tyler is, personally, just glad Julie is getting fixed. He makes a note to himself to talk to her, after they get home, and to have a LONG chat with Donovan. Juliet Parrish has reached the end of her rope, and frankly, right now, doesn't give a damn if she's pissing anyone else off. They've gotten their way, what else do they want? Angelica nods a little at Julie and smiles, looking her over. "Now where all did you get hit..." She adjusts the instruments back to the proper setting for her, moving to fix the first one she spots. MEDICAL: Angelica attempts to heal Juliet Parrish and is able to heal them a little. Heather O'Leary just leans against Liz, for the moment, and reaches into her jacket pocket, "Since Ryan isn't going to... want to split the Powerbar with me?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little at that, and nods. "That sounds good right now... sure." She hugs Heather gently, settling in next to her, and stroking her hair. Ham Tyler himself, had some crackers in his Leather Jacket. But he munched those in the tree, "Speaking of food, when we get back to the Ranch, we need to switch out the Lizard's E-Rats, for something Humans can eat." Juliet Parrish just remains there, quietly, letting Angelica do her thing. Angelica nods a little at Julie, as she continues to work on the injuries, smiling to her gently, and running her instruments over it... MEDICAL: Angelica attempts to heal Juliet Parrish and is able to heal them a little. ... Then she gently hugs the woman around the shoulders for a brief moment. "All done." Heather O'Leary breaks the bar in half, than pauses, and considers something. She hands Half to Liz, and breaks her half in half again, "Julie? Want some?" She holds part of the Powerbar towards Julie. Juliet Parrish doesn't, surprisingly, respond to the hug, simply pulling back when Angelica finishes the hug, and standing. "Let's move," she states before shaking her head at Heather. "Give it to Elizabeth." she returns, pulling her shirt down. Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "She already gave me part of it... I'm not entirely that hungry..." Ham Tyler smiles at Julie, "So, make a big deal of things, and now I don't get fixed?" He chuckles and stands up, "It's only my forearm, so that's not a problem." He moves and grabs his SAW, a couple bags of various stuff, and says, "I'm ready to go.... Anyone decide on a way to go?" Juliet Parrish shrugs faintly at Ham, nodding towards Angelica. "She can fix your arm while the rest of us load up." she retorts faintly, moving to take the bags from Ham, not returning his smile. A loud rustling can be heard, very close to camp. The rustling only lasts a couple eye blinks, however,... The source becomes quite apparent when a bear comes out of the woods, charging towards Heather and Elizabeth! Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, and eats her part of the Powerbar. She glances around, to see what she will carry. Than the sky opens up, and it starts to rain. She nods slightly, "Good, now at least, we can risk blowing the Skyfighter up...." She pauses, "What the...?" She turns and sees a bear. Her eyes widen, and she pushes Elizabeth, hard to get her out of the way of the Bear. For her part, she tries to dive the other way, giving the bear two targets, just in case it is trying to hurt them for some reason. Elizabeth Maxwell jumps up trying to get away as well, fumbling her food as Heather pushes her, and rolling over into a heap. Juliet Parrish turns, looking towards the commotion, "Throw the food into the woods," she calls sharply, eyes narrowing. Don't hold onto it. Ham Tyler turns as Julie grabs his bags, "Look Julie, if you can be..." He turns at the Bear, and blinks, "Interesting." He frowns, and moves to stand in front of Julie. Is it because Chivalry ain't dead, or that he wants a better shot, if he has to shoot? That is anyone's guess. The bear, now more apparently small, regardless of how big it looks while running towards a target... slows to an almost-stop not far from the people, sniffing the air. It finds the food Elizabeth dropped, and picks it up, eating it quickly and sniffing around. It peers around at all the people there for a moment, lets out a noise, then runs back off, faster than it came in. Heather O'Leary feels rather foolish, at her reaction, and just stares at where the bear was, than into the Bushes, and mutters, "Hope Momma doesn't come by looking for food too..." Juliet Parrish sighs softly, giving her head a little shake. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13